The present invention relates to a system of assembling devices for fixing workpieces to machine tool tables.
In a known system of the aforementioned type (German Pat. No. 26 26 155), larger diameter sections are located on the underside of the base plate for receiving or mounting nuts, into which fitting screws are screwed. This permits a fixing of mounting or reception parts on only one side, i.e. on the top of the base plate.